The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular an automobile seat, having a fitting that is operative so that a backrest of the seat can be folding about an axis of rotation between a use position, in which a user can occupy the seat, and a fold-flat position.
In a vehicle seat, with a backrest that is arranged by means of hinge fittings on the substructure of the seat and is foldable to a flat position, a backrest compensation spring is used for balancing the weight of the backrest and, if need be, of the passenger. This spring is disclosed, for example, in DE 38 37 665 A1, in the form of a spiral spring. The backrest compensation spring may also be a torsion spring. In the case of vehicle seats with a fold-flat function, which permits folding the backrest forward to a substantially horizontal position, the rotation axis of the backrest must be arranged relatively high. This prevents a use of the known backrest compensation springs for reasons of rebound space.